edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hellousername
Note: If your gonna write a hate message...SCRAM! Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:EdBoy3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 22:02, July 26, 2010 Edd Image We have a better image of him here: Just thought you'd like to know. Hey, no problem. Thanks for coming on board! We still have a ton of things that need to be done here. If you need any help, or just want to talk, I'm always here. Here's a link to the pages that need to be rewritten: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pages_that_need_to_be_rewritten You can browse the episodes if you want to add images to them. Would you like me to add that image of Edd onto your user page? I deleted the old one because this guy kept replacing our good pictures with his bad ones (don't worry, I blocked him for 3 months). It's really awesome you want to help around here, you're about the only other user other than myself! I'm sorry, I really don't watch any cartoons beside shows like Ed, Edd n Eddy, South Park, etc. I prefer documentaries, action series, etc. For a comprehensive list of my preferences in TV, view here: Hey, I had a thought, would you mind if I added you to my Friends List? This is mine: It's a list of friends you've made on the wiki! If you want one, I can put in on your page for you, and then we could be friends (in writing as well)! Thanks dude! You're the man! About the signature, I could make you one, if you tell me what you want it to look like, it's no biggie, I've done it for other users before. I am a HUGE fan of the Transformers movies! I have a lot of the games for the DS, and I'm also psyched about DOTM! OK, so Revenge of the Fallen kinda sucked, at least Bay promised to make Dark of the Moon better. Well, I'm not sure I can make a signature that complex in a short amount of time, seeing as the image needs to be wider than it is taller, but I'll give it a shot. There are different kinds of signatures, and I used the image because the wiki doesn't have the Transformers movie font, along with a cool background. Also, there are 6 Transformers games for the DS: *Transformers: Autobots/Decepticons *Transformers - Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots/Decepticons *Transformers - War for Cybertron: Autobots/Decepticons I had War for Cybertron: Autobots, but it was too hard so I got rid of it. I beat Transformers: Autobots yesterday, and I'm nearly done with Decepticons. Autobots was WAAAY harder. I agree with ya, the 3DS is pretty cool. I saw a Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3DS demo on YouTube, and you can see the 3D-ness on the internet! OK, here's what I got; you can have the Eds in any order, either walking, running or still. I could also download an Ed, Edd n Eddy font just for you so I could write "EdBoy3" across it. What do you think? Or you could have a more traditional signature, like the ones listed on this page: (besides Dorkster's and mine, they're like what I'm working on) OK, in what order? And what about the "EdBoy3" line? Any thoughts? Hehe, I got an emulator to play DS games on... Probably gonna get one for the 3DS too... That just means I can have all the games I want for free! W00T! If you want an emulator, here you go! http://desmume.org/download/ Get version 9.6. for your computer (Mac or Windows), and if you need a good link for a ROM, I'll find it, along with Action Replay codes! I used to like Yu-Gi-Oh! (years ago, when I was 7), and I have an account on The3Eds but I prefer to stay here, seeing as I'm practically the only active admin (due to the fact that the others are very busy). I had an XBOX, but the controller got messed up. My favorite game was Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Nah, it'll lag too much. I'd rather get a genuine Peace Walker game and a PSP. OK, your sig's nearly done, what color would you like the background (it has to have it, not just for aesthetic reasons, but for more practical ones)? I doubt I will, but I can always have YouTube. Also, the test is red, so would it be OK if the background was "Bumblebee Camaro Yellow"? It's done, with a new design!: Just type in to use it. If you want something different, I'll be back tomorrow, it's getting late (or should I say early!) OH! Also, I've never watched Prime because I don't live in America. I used to live in Canada, though. Doh, sorry, it's actually supposed to be . It must have been about 3 in the morning when I wrote that. No problem, I'm glad you enjoy it. Sorry, even though I have uncapped internet, it is UNBELIEVABLY slow. Here's a basic idea of how slow it is: You have to wait 10 minutes for a 5 minute video. Even if I had really fast internet, I don't really like MMORPG games anyway. In fact, the only game remotely related to the experience-level-up kinda game I played was Pokemon Black a few months ago. I hate games like that due to the fact that you have to waste time "grinding" at them. It takes too long. Yeah, I got it off the Internet. And better yet, it was in English! XD I actually wasted about 4 weeks playing the game in Japanese, then I found the English version... Block WHY DID YOU BLOCK ME FROM BEYBLADE WIKIA? The beyblades from Random Boosters aren't supposed to be included in the list of beys from each show! So I did the right thing be removing the RB Beyblades from the list of MF4D beys! please unblock me now.TacoManRocks 19:47, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Ed can you unban me so I can edit? I at least want to make a difference that way, cuz I have pages I need to fix. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 01:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat I'd like to but I can't right now. I've got a lousy school project to work on. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:00, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Bolt Hey Ed! What Wikis are you active on now so we can chat some time? XBoltBladerX (talk) 18:25, October 18, 2014 (UTC)